ASTM.7 Guided Plasma Launcher
The ASTM.7 Guided Plasma Launcher is a multirole plasma rifle from Vex Laboratories and is distributed to certain Irken Elite troops and commanders, as well as the majority of the Tallest Guards and Control Brain security division. Features and Operation The ASTM.7 spews volatile orbs of dense plasma accelerated to unusually rapid speeds, using reactive laser guidance to assist in hitting a target, even after a shot has been fired. A thermal imager on the underside of the gun is able to track up to ten shots at once, and is responsible for locking onto targets and providing a source of magnetic radiation capable of pulling the plasma to wherever it hits. When the gun or the wielder moves, the thermal imager is capable of remaining on target thanks to an onboard gyroscope. Thanks to predictive target acquisition software running in the gun's microprocessors, the ASTM.7 is capable of acquiring up to ten hostile targets and assessing their weak points in a fraction of the second, and when the trigger is held down for three seconds, the gun is capable of releasing a volley of supercharged shots that immediately track their assigned targets. This feature allows outnumbered troops to gain a swift and decisive advantage over their foes, and is one of the main selling points for the gun. The ASTM.7 also features a manual target lock, allowing a user to look down the scope to obtain a target before getting a target lock with a button on the gun. In the circumstances when the plasma misses its mark, the onboard microprocessors can calculate the best new target possible rather than just letting the shot go, leading to a hit with almost every shot. The operation of the ASTM.7 is intuitive and simple, allowing even novice soldiers to operate it without trouble. However, it is only used by the most advanced strike teams, as it is incredibly expensive and difficult to produce. Manufacturing The manufacturing and assembly of a new ASTM.7 begins in the Vex Laboratories space station with a new design. From here, engineers will create a complete three dimensional plan for the gun. The model is then translated into code and sent to a Vex Laboratories manufacturing facility. This code, which contains every detail down to the atom for the gun, is translated into a physical object through a molecular composer. When this prototype is finished, it is analyzed and cut apart by computers for large scale production and is sent to an assembly line in the manufacturing facility. Each assembly line is capable of constructing any Vex Laboratories weapon, so production is limited and shipments are not always sent out on a regular basis. Because of its advanced computing components, the ASTM.7 takes longer than almost every other Vex Laboratories weapon to manufacture. Deployment This weapon is used by many divisions of Irken special forces including strike teams of Irken Elites, Tallest Guards, the Control Brain security division, Irken Espionage teams, and guards working for Vex Laboratories. Occasionally, Vex himself wields this weapon on his military excursions and incursions. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Weapons Category:Irken weapons Category:Irken technology Category:Equipment Category:Firearms Category:Fanon